Abigail Smith
'''Abigail Smith '''was a suspect in the murder of local archaelogist Rome Everest in A Shocking Discovery (Case #1 of Criminal Case: Denton City) and famous writer Ernesto Platine in My Final Chapter (Case #2 of Criminal Case: Denton City) Profile Abigail is a 20-year-old woman who works as a police officer in Denton Police Department. She has long wavy blond hair and brown eyes. She is seen to wear a police uniform and a dark green hat. In her first suspect appearance, she drinks Red Marble, ice skates, and won the DenTube award. In her second suspect appearance, she wears an additional police badge. It is revealed that she owns a black cat and knows how to defend herself. Events of Criminal Case A Shocking Discovery Abigai became a suspect after the player and Wilde found her gun lying near the victim’s body. She told them that she dropped it accidentally and requested the player to have her gun back. When she was questioned about the victim, she denied knowing him Abigail was spoken to again after Officer Moreau saw her shouting to one of the suspect and claiming that he killed the victim. She revealed that the victim was her fiancee and she witnessed the murder. She told the player that after she witnessed the murder, she ran away as fast as she could to hide from the killer. Abigail was found to be innocent after the team incarcercerated Landon Garcia for Rome’s murder. She was later spoken to by Judge Cortez about Landon’s whereabouts because he ran away from the court. Abigail claimed that she saw a man with a prison uniform running to Rome’s lawn. My Final Chapter Right after the team found the victim’s body in the reception garden, Abigail entered the room and was shocked as she saw the body. The team flagged her as a suspect and asked her about her appearance in the crime scene. She claimed that the victim was her dad’s best friend and have nothing to do with the murder. She also said that her dad and the victim always talk together in the victim’s workroom. The team then thanked Abigail and headed to the victim’s workroom. The team then spoke to Abigail again after they foud out that the victim sent a flirt message to her everyday. She then explained that the victim was obsessed with her and flirted her everyday so that she would love him. Abigail complained that message to her dad and her dad said that the victim was just joking. She then got angry and confronted him to stop flirting her and tell the victim that he is ”flirting with disaster”. Despite her anger with the victim, she was found to be innocent again after the team arrested Harold Hughes for Ernesto’s murder. She then later asked for the team’s help because she misplaced her pistol again. After the team found her pistol, she thanked the team and gave the player a burger. Case appearances * A Shocking Discovery (Case #1 of Criminal Case: Denton City) * My Final Chapter (Case #2 of Criminal Case: Denton City) Gallery (Case #1 of Criminal Case: Denton City)]] (Case #2 of Criminal Case, Denton City)]] Category:Characters (CyanVin) Category:Denton Police Department